ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Giordano
Maria Isabella Giordano (born July 7, 1987) usually known simply as Maria Giordano, is an American-Italian professional wrestler, manager and model currently contracted by Revival Wrestling. Due to her father's over protective nature after the death of both her mother and sister, Maria's defenses and offenses usually consist of martial arts, namely Pai Ium and Tai Chi, and what she's learned in the ring over the years from veteran friends. Bio Born in Queens, New York, to Salvatore and Isabella (Lucchese) Giordano, and raised in Old Westbury, New York, Maria Giordano was raised with everything her heart could want. Losing her mother when she was six, pushed her closer to her sister and her father. Despite living the life of the Mob Princess she was never snotty, never let the money or the social position go to her head. She's by far the most easy going member of her family. However there is a ruthlessness kicking around in the girl that she keeps hidden. Close to her grandfather, he always pushed her to be anything she wanted. However Marius Giordano knows that Maria is a smart girl, knows where she can lead the Giordano "family" and wants her to come back to run the Family when the time comes. The death of her older sister - Sophia, the victim of a revenged mob hit when she was sixteen years of age, sent her reeling into fear for a long time before she realized that living this way would do nothing for her. Sal didn't like when his daughter started to live her own way. Branching off, she started to model, much to her father's disagreement and disappointment. A chance meeting with one of the bigger women's stars in wrestling took her off in another direction. Training hard and often, she found a niche in the wrestling world and after a couple failed federations she found her way into Global Extreme Wrestling, shortly after debuting in Playboy. She'd only had a few matches before she found out she was pregnant with twins by fellow GEW star Mark Chapman and was forced to leave active competition. In January 2010, Maria returned to the ring after months of reconditioning and training from Shane Tallin, teaming with Tallin's wife Nikki and joining with The Resistance; the bane of the existence of Chelsea Reed's Angels. She and Nikki formed the tag team, Innocence Lost at the nudging of Tallin's husband when he saw how well the two worked together and how easily they could read one another. The tag team was short lived however due to Nikki and Shane's distancing themselves from GEW and the fact that Maria didn't stay in the lime light too long after that. In mid-2010 Maria suddenly vanished from sight, no one could find her or knew where she was for months, from friends to family. She returned to the public eye in mid-2011 and even now, that she's come back from where ever she was, it's still unknown what kept her away for so long. She is very tight lipped about that time frame of her life. In mid 2011, Maria joined sYn Wrestling. During the duration of sYn's time open, Maria was romantically and professionally involved with Ashley Matthews. The two worked together and dated until Ashley left wrestling in July 2011 due to the death of his longtime mentor. The company also closed, leaving Maria with no job within the wrestling world. She left wrestling until recently. She is currently with a new company, REVIVAL Wrestling, but is out on doctors orders due to an unknown attacker at the company's first Pay Per View, Ascention. = = Championships & Accomplishments Global Extreme Wrestling *1 x GEW Tag Team Championship (with Nikki Tallin) Pro Wrestling Elite *2 x Anarchy Championship World Class Wrestling Federation *WCWF Tag Team Championship with Ryann Hardy *Anarchy Championship In Wrestling Finishing and Signature Moves Signatures Buona Notte (Hammerlock Cutthroat Lung Blower) Il Colpa (Bridging STF) Finishing Moves Falling Stars; Kiss on opponent followed by a spinning heel kick Viva Italiana!; Anaconda Vice *Shining Wizard *Monkey Flip *Float Over DDT *The Matrix *Armdrag Takedown *Hammerlock *Handstand Flip *Springboard Bulldog *Back-Flip Into Opponent In Corner *Backbreaker *Russian Leg Sweep *Jumping Neckbreaker *Running Knee Lift *Springboard Crossbody *Drop Kick *Front Jump Kick *Yakuza Kick *Scissors Kick *Diving Side kick *Flipping Leg Drop *Double Knee Drop *Diving Leg Drop Bulldog *Flying Spinning Heel Kick *Armbar *Triangle Choke *Rear Naked Choke *Gogoplata *Armbar *Spring Board Wheel Kick *Spring Board Lung Blower *Hurricanrana into Flying Armbar *Senton Bomb *High Angle Moonsault *Moonsault *Running STO *Sternum Breaker *Hammerlock DDT *Enziguri *Running Head Scissors *Flying Crossbody Tag Team Finishers *'Calamità Italiana (Nikki puts opponent into a surfboard submission and Maria delivers a double foot stomp from the top rope onto opponent)' *'Trinità Pericolosa (Spinning sole kick by Maria followed by a superkick from Nikki and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Maria/ superkick by Nikki combination)' *'Facciata di Realtà (Maria holds an opponent in a fireman's carry while Nikki hits a diving double foot stomp onto the prone opponent followed by Maria hitting a fireman's carry takeover onto Nikki's knees') *'Scopo Guasto (Baseball slide (Maria) followed by a Hesitation Dropkick (Nikki) to on an opponent held in the tree of woe position') *'Raduni la Sofferenza (Inverted sitout side powerslam by Maria into a running cutter by Nikki)' Theme Songs *The Girl All The Bad Guys Want - Bowling For Soup (GEW) *With Legs Like that - Zebrahead (WCWF, PWE, GCW) *'Scream by Avenged Sevenfold (Revival)' Personal life Maria Giordano has been romantically linked to both Mark Chapman and Jason Hammond in the past. She has twin boys; Lewis and Austin with Mark Chapman, who were born on September 5, 2009. Due to legal problems Maria was forced to give up both boys. In their best interest, Maria signed away custody to Mark Chapman and his current wife Kate. She had also been linked to Ashley Shadows who was indefinitely suspended from Revival for attacking crew members, and the two don't seem to get along at all now. Currently, Maria is said to be dating Rian Valiant, the Commissioner of Revival. Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Italian characters Category:Female Wrestlers